Dear Cissy
by starlight949
Summary: Andromeda replies to the letter sent to her by Narcissa. Sequel to: Dear Andy. You might want to read that first. Mention of Draco/Hermione. Review.


**This is the sequel to Dear Andy. You might want to read that first. This was written in a moment of desperation when I just didn't know what to do. **

Dear Cissy,

I agree it has been far too long. Nymphadora really was a wonderful child. I miss her but I find comfort in the fact that she died doing the right thing. Yes she did have the Black hair but she was a Metamorphmagus and preferred pink. Strange, I tell you. I have that picture the picture of Draco as well. He looked so mischievous yet proud. The perfect combination of a Black and a Malfoy. I wish you could have known her, you and Dora would've hit it off right away. She reminded me of you when you were younger.

You made the right choice in the end. I don't think Harry would've won if it weren't for you. You lied to the Dark Lord, which is not what most would have dared to do. But you did it. For your family. Everyone makes mistakes, you and Lucius made them too, your son may have been dragged into it but he made the best of what he had. He did what anyone would have done, had they been in his situation. From what I've heard Draco will do anything for the safety of his family and you should be proud of him. He is a true Malfoy.

What happened to Bella is not your fault. She changed too much. She might be our sister but she was pure evil. Not the girl we once knew. _That _Bella was different. She may always have been manipulative, but she was not cruel. And come on which Black was not manipulative. It's one of the reasons why we are always sorted in Slytherin. Except for Sirius, of course. And even he was a tad manipulative. You might think that I'm saying all this because she killed my daughter but Dora was not the only one. There were hundreds of others. She made hundreds of women widows, made hundreds of children orphans and the fact that one of them is my own grand- son and that she was _supposed _to be my sister does not help.

As for me, you did the right thing. I will never hold that against you. I would have never wished for you to give up your own life for my sake. I knew at that time that whatever you said you could never hate me. Our bond was is special. The picture you sent confirmed that.

Bella made her own choices, you made yours and I made mine. Life is not a walk in the park and we made the best out of the cards we were dealt. Don't you dare beat yourself about what happened with me and Bella. It was never your fault.

There were times when you have been infinitely stronger than me. You stood by what you believed in. You stood by your husband. You love your son to the point of risking everything for him. You were proud of everything that you represented- beauty, intelligence, grace and pride. Most importantly you realized your mistakes in the end. I am extremely proud of you. Thank you for sending the last letter.

Life is full of regrets Cissy and we have to live with them. Everyone has them and we have to live with them. We have to live life no matter what the circumstances. Be happy and be proud of your family because you have every reason to be. Be proud of yourself because you are one of a kind and your family is there because of you. Never forget that. You are very important.

There is nothing to forgive. Like I said before you made the right choice. And tell me one instance when you have told me that you were sorry and I hadn't said that it was okay. You had no reason to be scared. I do believe your apology is sincere. I don't care that you didn't write this latter before. You did it now and I love you. End of story.

Congratulations! I do believe Draco and Hermione are perfect for each other. She is an amazing witch. You are right, they do balance each other. Hermione needs a constant, someone to lighten her up when she feels under the weather. So does Draco. I don't know why they didn't get together before. They seem perfect for each other.

You are telling me now and that's what matters. Thank you for your approval. It still means a lot. You are not hurting any more, the war is over and everything will be fine.

I missed you too Cissa. You looked beautiful. You were literally a vision. Don't you ever think that just because I wasn't there I wasn't thinking about you. I always wished for a happy life for you and that day was no exception. In fact I was so happy that Lucius had finally managed to propose to you.

Of course I will help you plan the wedding. You know how much I love it. There is so much to do. Am I right in assuming that since its' a Malfoy wedding it will be the wedding of the century? I bet I am.

We have to meet up. I love you.

Andromeda Tonks.

P.S. Ahh….Lucius. How I missed him. Though I was under the impression that he was rather fond of Bella.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
